The Miraculous Marshmallow
by MiLa63
Summary: The Marshmallow we all know and love actually has superpowers. As do a few well-placed characters around her. How will this change the story of Lily Kane's murder and any romances that are ahead. Review to find out more! LoVe and Dick/Mac pairings.


A/N: Do not own Veronica Mars.

Pretend this takes place in or around Season 1, Ep 12, "Clash of the Tritons."

* * *

Veronica Mars sat back in her chair, neutrally examining the low life seated before her.

"I just don't know what happened, dude," he said, wringing his hands. He pushed his bangs to the side of his face. "We were like perfect for each other, and then out of the blue, she ditched me. I need you to find out what happened without her knowing. You're sneaky. You're like the only one who can."

Veronica nodded slowly, her lips upturned in consideration. She stood, lazily trailing her fingers from her chair, to the wooden desk, to the hooded sweatshirt of the teenage boy before her. "I'm going to help you, Trent. Do you know why?"

Trent shook his surfer waves, shrugging his weak shoulders.

Veronica leaned close to his ear, whispering, "Because I know what you did. And I am going to help you pay her back. Do you really think girls don't talk? You stole her prom dress money straight out of her purse. That's $500, you piece of scum," she hit his shoulder as she maneuvered back to her chair.

Sitting down with an evil gleam in her eyes, Veronica crossed her arms. "You get $800 to me by the end of the week, and I'll convince your ex-girlfriend not to press charges."

"What? But I only stole $500!" the tool exclaimed.

"Yes, and you are lucky I'm only charging you $300 to resolve this situation. She could sue you for theft, buddy, and that's not a thing that gets sealed from your permanent record. You think you are going to get into Yale when you have a theft charge before your seventeenth birthday? No sir-ee."

The soon-to-be frat boy stomped away from the empty journalism class. Veronica smiled.

_Powers like hers sure came in handy_, Veronica thought.

High school was an uncertain time. Well, it was an uncertain and hormonal time for everyone, but it was a particularly difficult time if you were a born super. Supers, those with supernatural power, were born looking like any normal human, but once sixteen hit, all bets were off.

Veronica noticed her powers one morning when she kissed her father's cheek as she said goodbye, and she got a flash of him taking a penny from the "Take a penny, leave a penny," box at the gas station. She shook it off as strange, but the more people she touched, even over their clothing, the more information she got. _They always say knowledge is power, but what happens when your power is knowledge_, Veronica commented to herself.

It was exceedingly unfortunate that only two days after receiving this power, her best friend, Lily Kane, died.

Her life went to hell soon after that.

It wasn't like Veronica didn't touch every single person connected to Lily to see who could have killed her, she did in fact do that. The problem with that theory was that Veronica had no control over what she saw in that moment.

No, Lily's murder would go unsolved.

For now.

Over time, Veronica's powers developed to where she could focus her gifts to a time period or person, but one mystery still nagged at her. It would always nag at her until Lily received justice. Or vengeance. Veronica wasn't picky.

Veronica had to admit. High school was good for at least one thing. The people. Mac was her favorite. Not because Wallace wouldn't jump when she asked, or because Duncan still wasn't talking to her after she touched him and saw him dumping his medication down the drain. Mac was her favorite because they both had powers. Secret Powers.

Mac could touch any piece of technology and understand it. One time, she said, "It's like it just wakes up and says 'hello there, I'm a screw.'"

Veronica's very classy response to that was, "Wow, what a whore."

Mac's ability and Veronica's meshed quite well. Especially when there was profit to be had. At the moment, Mac's search engine was running at full speed.

"How much longer, Mac?" _Hunching over the computer wiz's chair was never good for the spine._

"I don't know Veronica," she sarcastically replied, "it's not like it can do everything instantly."

"Well, then what good are they for then, anyway?"

Mac barked a chuckle, fingers flying away at the keys. "Alright, I estimate another two minutes. Then, we will finally discover the big secret."

"Who is big foot?"

Mac chuckled earnestly, "No, Bond."

"Give it to me straight, Q," Veronica hushed over Mac's shoulder, leaning down further to examine the screen.

It had finally lit up with a list of student's names. Most of them were boys, down to their height, age, and weight.

"So, this is it? This is the list?" Veronica whispered.

Mac nodded slowly. "Yup, see that, three down? There I am. Seven down, is you, Bond."

"All the supers with verified powers at the school," Veronica marveled.

The two sat in silence, stunned at the wealth of information in front of them.

"Who would pay most for this list?" Veronica wondered aloud.

Mac cautiously looked around the empty computer lab, slowly enunciating, "Everyone."

Veronica shook her head. "Okay, enough playing around. Who last accessed this list, Mac, and can we see who they were looking at? Weevil said that two goons in suits approached him, but he didn't get names before he scared them off."

"Weevil?" Mac dryly responded. "Scared two goons off? However did he do that?" Her sarcasm was easily noted by the blond.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Wait, stop right there."

Mac glanced behind her as she paused in her scrolling.

_Duncan Kane is on this list_, Veronica mentally observed. _What does it mean that he refused to take medication? How would that affect whatever supernatural gift he has?_

More questions than answers were created by this astonishing information.

Veronica gave herself a mental shake as she expressed permission for Mac to continue her intensive search.

"Ha, got you!"

"Who is it?"

"Not a who, but a what. It looks like a computer registered to.." Mac paused as her searching continued at lightening speeds. "Someone staying at the Neptune Grand. Sorry, V, that's the best I can do."

Veronica nodded. "It's more than I had this morning. Thanks, Q."

_Ah, the Neptune Grand. The highlight of the hellmouth that was Neptune_, Veronica ruminated while eye-balling the grotesque and audacious lobby.

Walking up the the front desk, she took stock of the workers behind each computer. _Mac said that someone using an IP address bought by the Neptune Grand was the one hacking and downloading the list. But who would have access to an IP address connected to the Neptune?_

A loud banging of the double doors and a shout of, "Tequila Tuesday," pointed her in the direction of Dick Casablancas.

"Well, well, well," Veronica lowly drawled as she turned to face the aforementioned Casablancas, as well as younger Casablancas and a Logan Echolls.

Veronica's mind whirled as she wondered what either one of the rich and well-connected boys would want with supers.

She paused as she saw Mr. Echolls, Logan's father trailing behind the boys.

"Alright, alright, like I said, one shot. No more, kids," he directed with a chuckle.

The small but powerful group headed to the elevators. _Penthouse, no doubt, _Veronica noted, before adding,_ although... _and following them into the elevator.

She gave an awkward grimace she squeezed between them.

"Couldn't have your dad make these any bigger, huh, Dick?" she surmised, giving the boy in question a disappointed glance.

"Yeah, well when your dad builds a hotel, I'll be sure to knock it down. Oh wait, he won't 'cause he's poor," Dick chortled, nudging Logan with his elbow.

Shocking to Veronica, it was Big Echolls who came to the rescue, "Dick, that's enough."

"Sorry, Mr. E. Just playing around with a schoolmate. Right, Buddy?" He wrapped his wrist around Veronica's neck, playfully giving her a nuggie. It was his mistake as once he did so, Veronica got a flash.

Her mind must have still been stuck on the list of supers because the flash she got was supernatural at best.

Dick, riding a wave, calling out, "God, Logan, I wish this was like an actual tunnel, like on that one show." Instantly, the waves bent to his will, forming the kind of tunnel any professional would've been jealous of.

Dick's surprise faded as he easily glided through the waves.

Veronica came back to her self once the bodies around her moved.

Veronica's last thought as she stared at the decreasing backs of the billionaires was, _But_ _Dick wasn't on the list_.

* * *

So, we got mystery, although spoiler alert, murdered and rapist are still going to be the same.

I'm trying for the nitty gritty tone with a flare of x-men: evolution thrown in for more lighthearted tone. Will eventually boil down to romance. What do you think? Please please review!


End file.
